wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Madeira Virtue
Madeira is currently a Major serving in the Brotherhood of the Horse as commanding officer of their special forces unit: the Wolf's Vanguard. Her defining characteristics of integrity, practical logic, and tireless dedication to duty make her an asset to any military organization. She takes pride in the work she does, and her large repertoire of skills and experiences, gained over the course of fifteen years in the Kul Tiran navy, often come in handy. Though she appears young, in truth she is better traveled than most, and she has a great deal of wisdom to impart upon those willing to take advice. (This page is constantly a WIP.) = History = ---- Origin and Upbringing Time in the Navy Brotherhood of the Horse Present Day = Personality = ---- Strengths *'???' – Weaknesses *'???' – Religious Beliefs Quotes "???" Politics = Appearance = ---- Physical Description Even from a distance, this woman is easily recognizable as a soldier of Stormwind. Her spartan figure maintains the rigid posture of one who has long since become accustomed to the rigors of drill and formation. When her head turns to look upon you, her gaze remains steady and unyielding. Others might have shied away from such scrutiny, but not she. Nay, instead piercing, forest green eyes bore until they seem to burrow into your very soul, assessing your innermost intentions over the course of a mere instant. Before you can do the same, however, she cleverly averts her gaze, giving way to long, sweeping lashes. Though the female’s attention has since been lost to another, closer examination affords you a more accurate impression of her. In stature, she is slightly above average for her kin — coming to stand at a full height of approximately five foot eight. Battle scars of varying age mar her smooth, sun-kissed skin, but none of them particularly set her apart. What does uniquely define her is the tattooed anchor of Kul Tiras on her right shoulder, and the small brand in the shape of a four-pronged throwing star near her left collar. Whatever curves she may bear, she smothers with protection fit for the fiercest of warriors. The armor that she dons is crafted of durable steel, chain, and leather. Every piece is well-kept and polished to a shine, fitting together seamlessly. The only items of jewelry that she wears are the two silver rings which pierce the upper portion of her left ear, and a carved bone necklace which she hides beneath her equipment. Over the mesh of plate and mail, she drapes a blue tabard adorned with the well-known patterns of the Brotherhood of the Horse. All in all, little about this woman surprises in regards to her appearance. Slung over her shoulder at any given time is a wooden rifle, etched with small designs that she could only have completed herself. Otherwise, there is nothing decidedly special about the weapon. It’s not magical, nor technologically advanced. The barrel is made of iron, and holds only one bullet at a time. To supplement her ability to shoot, therefore, she carries a pouch of ammunition on her hip. Despite her youthful visage, she gives off the impression that her mental age is much higher than the sum of her years. The emerald depths of her eyes bear the signature thousand-yard stare of a marine that has seen much over the course of her life. They are often half-lidded and distant, as though her focus is not on you, but rather on an image in her mind’s eye. Whatever her disposition, she has a kind of elegance about her. When she does move from her soldier’s pose, her every action is graceful, and to watch her is to study the movements of a practiced dancer. As she walks by, a pleasant and tasteful scent fills your nostrils — a combination of mint and rosemary which invokes thoughts of scrubbing clean with a good bath. If she opens her mouth to speak, her voice is found to be distinctly husky, and her words poorly articulated … a clear indication of her sea-merchant heritage. Titles *Major *Dame *Chief Financial Officer *Drill Instructor = Family, Companions, Friends, and Relationships = ---- Family Jordyn Relationships = Possessions = ---- ??? = Fun Facts = ---- = Miscellaneous = ---- Musical Influences Madeira Ref 2.png Category:Characters Category:Alliance Human Category:Human